Is this love?
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: if it is, its certainly bittersweet. Zoey finds herself loving Mike more and more and liking his personalities less and less. When you're Mike's girlfriend it's very bittersweet and it takes a special kind of girl to stick around and deal with his problem.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
A/N: This whole story is told in Zoey's point of view.**

* * *

_I guess I should have known what I've gotten myself into way before all of this happened, in my defense though I really didn't have any friends or a boyfriend before I signed up for this show so this was all new to me. Things were going great with Mike when it started out. We would always take walks on the beach and sit outside and look under the stars at night. _

_Things got strange when Mike started with telling me about his 'Impressions' and I admit it annoyed me at first when I was trying to have a serious talk with him and Chester would pop up and say nasty things about me and he would hit me with sticks. I honestly thought that Mike didn't like me as much as I liked him and this was his way of telling me that he wanted to break up. _

_Soon enough Cameron and Mike finally came up to me and we talked about how Mike had MPD and how he couldn't help it and he was ashamed of how they acted and he thought I would think he was weird if he told me, but he didn't want me to think he hated me. It was sweet that he told me and he even apologized for anything that Chester, Vito, Manitoba and Svetlana may have said to offend me. He even told me if I wanted to break up with him I could, but how can I break up with a guy as sweet as Mike? So, I told him I would still be his girlfriend and we were happy...All 6 of us..._

* * *

_Things got a little strange after awhile but it was nothing that I couldn't handle at the time. It was just minor things like Chester wanting prune juice instead of orange juice and Vito wanting to go tanning all the time and using grease from Chef's kitchen as hair gel. No matter how hard things got I really wanted to make this work. When I had my doubts Cameron would always remind me that each personality is its own person and just because Mike is dating me doesn't mean that they all are. I guess someone should have told Duncan that when we started filming All-Stars. _

_"Zello, Vould you like to con inzto my zroom later?" I heard Svetlana's horrible voice as I rounded the corner of the resort only to see Mike on the floor with a bloody nose and Duncan was cursing. Of course since he was my boyfriend, that made it my problem. _

_"Hey Red, tell you boyfriend to stop hitting on me!" Duncan yelled at me. "He's been doing it all morning and it's really getting on my nerves! It's bad enough I had to deal with Owen the other seasons. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore!" _

_"Mike has MPD Duncan." I try to explain to him. "He has no clue that he's doing it. Svetlana is the one who likes you and I can't help that." _

_"Sure..." Duncan rolled his eyes at me. "Well you tell 'Svetlana' if he hits on me one more time, He's dead." Duncan made air quotes when referring to Svetlana. I couldn't help him either way. Svetlana being the only female of the bunch has decided that she hates me for some reason._

* * *

_When Mike asked me to stay the night in his room with him, I figured it would be a good idea. Mike and I have been dating regularly so I felt comfortable enough with him to stay in his room. Things went pretty well. We watched movies and talked about our lives back at home and this was one of the first times in my life that I've ever felt like a normal teenage girl with a normal relationship. Mike said he wanted to go to bed around 11:30 that night and even though I wasn't that tired, I thought it would be nice to lay there with him while we cuddled. _

_About an hour later Mike drifted off to sleep and I just laid there in the bed and thought about what we would do tomorrow morning. That's when it happened, Mike took his shirt off and Vito reared his ugly head. I didn't figure that out until it was too late. Vito started to kiss me and even though I tried to push him off it wasn't doing me any good. When Vito was in the shell that I've learned to call Mike's body, Vito had full control and was one of the strongest of his personalities. _

_"Vito, get off of me!" I yelled at him and tried to punch him in the chest. He just laughed. _

_"Calm down, Red." Vito told me. "You're Mikey's gal and I respect that but Mikey gets a little mad when I flirt with other girls so I figured I'd just borrow his. It's the same body so I just won't talk." _

_"Vito! Stop it!" I yelled at him as I was almost in tears and begging him not to do this. "I'm still a virgin." _

_"Woah baby." Vito smirked at me before he whispered in my ear. "Guess Mikey really did find himself a good girl..." _

_The next thing I knew Vito was sliding my pajama bottoms down as I cried and hoped that somehow Mike would know something was wrong. It didn't happen. Vito ending up sliding himself into me and it hurt really badly. I'm pretty sure that I was bleeding a bit. This wasn't how I expected my first time to be with Mike. I would have imagined him to be gentle and slightly awkward. Vito was thrusting as hard as he could, I'm pretty sure he liked the face I made every time he slid himself back and forth. _

_"Okay sugar, I'm going to let you take my favorite part of Mikey that resides between my legs..." Vito grabbed my hands and placed them between his. Zoey looked at Vito and then did the only thing she could think of, she punched him right in the nuts. Normally this would make someone back off and Vito did leave me alone, unfortunately that's when Chester decided to come out and play. _

_"What's the matter with you?!" Chester yelled with a large wheeze. "You have no respect for yourself or for Mike! Back in my day we waited until our wedding night and even then sometimes we waited even longer just to be on the safe side!"_

_"I'm sorry!" I told him. "It's just that Vito was here an-" _

_"You just wait until I tell that nurse that shows up here that you violated me!" Chester yelled. "My live in nurse Courtney will handle this!" _

_"I can't believe this is happening!" I yelled at Chester and I looked around his room until I found Mike's hat. There's Manitoba's hat, at least out of all of them he was the most reasonable one and if I couldn't get Mike to come back in, Manitoba would be the best one to bring out now. I walked to Chester and placed the hat on his head and he just stood there frozen. _

_"Manitoba?" I asked him. "Are you here?" _

_"Indeed I am, Beautiful." Manitoba smiled at me. "I hear Vito took your precious gem." _

_"My what?" I ask him and then I know exactly what he's talking about. "Oh...Never mind." _

_"A pretty Sheila like yourself deserves so much better." Manitoba told me, I guess I should have known what he was talking about. "I can give your little treasure cove so much more then that Vito ever could. You know that I'm an expert at finding treasure and I'm quite certain that if you allow me to explore that treasure cove you have, I'll find that you're the best treasure of all." _

_Manitoba pushed me on the bed and he also found his way inside of me. I found myself moaning a little bit this time, he was much better than Vito, so much more passion and way more gentle with me. This was still wrong though, neither one of these guys were my guy and I wanted desperately for my first time to be with Mike. I felt like I cheated on my boyfriend even though they're all technically my boyfriend. _

_"Manitoba, this is wrong." I cried to him. "You know that I'm Mike's girlfriend and I would really like for you to stop. You're acting like Vito." _

_"Vito can't hold a candle to me." Manitoba told me. "Mike really did us all a favor by making you that special treasure in his life. That last girl that Mike dated, her name was Cassidy and she didn't understand us at all. She broke poor Mike's heart, to be fair she was my girlfriend, she liked me better then Mike anyway. She called him weird and then we found you. Mike finally picked himself a real piece of treasure and that's you, my dear. However you need to understand that the treasure needs to be shared and Mike needs to understand that too." _

_This was so wrong and so messed up! Who I was I supposed to tell? Chris? Chef? My parents? The police? Nobody would ever understand what I was going through. I'm just the girl that's stuck in this weird relationship. I managed to push Manitoba off of me while he was busy telling me what a treasure I was. _

_I didn't know what to do, so I ran into the bathroom that was in Mike's room and I slammed the door shut and locked it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't tell anyone and I just broke down and started crying. I was so sore from what happened earlier and to make things worse, eventually Mike would 'Come back' and he wouldn't even know what happened._

* * *

_I waited for what seemed like forever before I put my ear up to the door and listened. I didn't hear Manitoba and if he was going to come in I figured he would have just knocked the door down by now. It was safe to say that Manitoba was gone, but I didn't want to see which one of them came through now. If it was Vito again, I would be screwed. Finally I decided that I needed to get out of the bathroom and if I was going to stay or make an escape then I would need to do it now. _

_"Mike?" I peeked out of the bathroom door. "Are you feeling okay?" _

_Mike didn't say anything. He was going through my make-up bag on the bed and looking at himself in my little mirror. At least he seemed calmer. If the mirror calmed him down then I didn't care how long he played with it. _

_"What are you doing with my make-up bag?" I asked him. He looked up and me and sighed and that's when I realized that it was Svetlana. I just hoped that she didn't want to assault me too._

_"Zoey Zoey Zoey..." Svetlana sighed and then she asked me "Zwhat are zeu doing hogging zee mirror in zee bathzroom?" _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked her. I didn't know what she wanted to use my make-up for at this time of night but Svetlana and I never did see eye to eye. I think she saw me as competition._

_"Zou were in zee bathzroom for a lonzg time. I zad twzo use zhis compact mirror to get ready!" Svetlana yelled at me. "Zou already had your fun zith Vito and Manizoba." _

_"Svetlana, it's almost two in the morning." I told her. "Where are you going at two in the morning to impress someone?" _

_"I zhem going to go zand zee Duncan." Svetlana applied some lipstick. "I might zas well zahve some fun. Vito, Manizoba and you all zhad fun, why should eye not? Bezides once zhe showz up, he zill call zee shots around zhere and I am zoping that I zill be able to imprez him." _

_"Who are you trying to impress?" I asked her. I couldn't believe how hard she was trying. She used all my eye shadow and she had on a really bad shade of lipstick. "You can't be doing this for Duncan. He's a player anyway." _

_"Not zim." Svetlana smirked at me as she walked over to the door. "__The Malevolent one__.__" _

_Before I could even asked what Svetlana was talking about, she quickly left me and slammed the door shut. How could she even think what Vito and Manitoba did were fun for me? What did she mean by having her fun while she could? I should have stopped her from leaving, Duncan's going to be pissed. It didn't even matter to me at this point. I was just glad that she took Vito and Manitoba with her. I didn't know what to do at this point, so I just went to lay on the bed until I fell asleep._

* * *

_When I woke up the next morning. I found Mike in bed cuddling me. I was scared that he wouldn't be himself so I slid out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Before I could even get to the door, he spoke to me. _

_"Good Morning, Zoey." he smiled. "How did you sleep?" _

_"Pretty good." I lied and faked a smile. "You sleep okay?" _

_"Yeah, best sleep I've had in awhile." Mike told me. "You wanna go and get some breakfast?" _

_"Sure." I smiled at him. "Just let me get ready quick." _

_I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. When I got in I just started crying, I'm not sure if I can do this. I love Mike, it's just that I don't love Vito, Svetlana, Chester and Manitoba. How can I blame Mike when they're technically all the same person? _

_Is this love? If it is, love is bittersweet._

* * *

**Okay, so this is most likely the only Zoke story I will ever write. I'm not really a fan of the couple but I got this idea in my head about how if Zoey is with Mike then she would really be stuck with all the personalities. I just HAD to write this. I apologize for my bad typing when trying to write Svetlana. I didn't do these things to Zoey because I dislike her. I did it to portray Zoey as being strong enough to love Mike and not have the heart to even tell him. Not sure if this should even be an M. I toned this down a bit so I could attempt to make it a T. Well Zoke fans, tell me how I did? **


End file.
